


After the Devil Beats His Wife

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Captivity, Complete, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Cults, Dark, Darkfic, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Mystery, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Street Urchin Rey, Title Based on a Song, Virgin Ben Solo, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Homeless teenager Rey is saved from the brink of death by a kind stranger on Christmas day. It seems like a miracle, even though her rescuer associates with a fanatical religious cult and her strange son is enamored with his new house guest. But Rey thinks of herself as a survivor who wants for nothing and fears no man—until she does.





	1. You wanna swim in the river

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И тогда дьявол избил свою жену](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588715) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> song by emery "after the devil beats his wife"  
> also is a reference to sunshowers; fun fact
> 
> there will be A/B/O in this, but i won't say how or when

This is the end of the line.

It’s snowing, a white Christmas, and Rey is crouching inside a refrigerator box. She’s been here for a few days considering the inevitable: that she’ll either die of exposure or pneumonia before the new year starts.

Years of scraping and scrounging are over. She’s too tired to offer sex for food; too sad to schlep to the shelter for warmth. Rey figures she’ll die in this refrigerator box with no one around to care and no one around to mourn her.

That’s the way it is. She curls around her blanket, torn and ratty from her first foster home, and closes her eyes. That’s just the way it is.

 “Honey?”

Rey blinks and shivers as she peers from her box. A voice? Who’s out walking around the streets on Christmas?

A woman hovers over her, dressed in a long puffy black coat, earmuffs over her braided hair and a concerned frown on her brow. She touches the box with a black-gloved hand and looks around inside. There isn’t much: just Rey, her blanket, and some empty bottles of water. She usually finds a restaurant to use the bathroom, or goes in the corner.

The stranger clicks her tongue. “Oh no. This isn’t appropriate for Christmas. What are you doing here, sweetheart? Did you run away from home?”

 “I’m nineteen,” Rey chatters. She curls into a ball, painfully aware of her tattered clothes. “I… I just live out here.”

 “You _live_ here? In a _box_?” The woman snorts and shakes her head. “No. That’s inappropriate.” She offers a hand and a beguiling smile. “My name is Leia Organa—maybe you’ve seen my reelection posters? Come with me. I have a place for you to sleep.”

Rey glances at the hand, hesitant. Usually kindness doesn’t come free. There’s always a price.

 “What do you want with me?” she asks shrewdly.

 “Nothing, dear. Maybe I’ll put your face on a few posters.”

Rey barks a laugh. This could be a miracle—maybe. Could be something awful. But she knows she won’t last another night in the subzero temperatures and nothing can possibly be worse than freezing to death in a box. If this lady wants to kill her or whatever, at least it’ll be a quick death.

Rey accepts Leia’s hand. Her legs are sore from crouching so long and she finally feels the aches and pains of the cold, but Leia shrugs off her own coat and helps Rey slip her arms in. It’s warm—heavy. It feels like a hug.

 “You’re burning up!” Leia exclaims, brushing the back of her hand to Rey’s forehead. “Poor thing! I’ll have the doctor come ‘round and give you a quick check-up. We’ll get you a shower and a bowl of soup.”

 “It’s—it’s okay. I don’t want to—”

 “Please, I love to help. ‘Tis the season to give back!”

Rey is normally more forceful with what she does and doesn’t want, but she’s too exhausted and cold to put up a fight. She nods and follows her savior down the alley to a big black SUV with a man in the driver’s seat. He’s smoking a cigarette, bored.

 “That her?” he drawls.

Leia opens a back door. “ _Han,_ this is Rey. Rey, this is my husband, Han.”

It’s an Audi. Rey mutters a greeting and crawls in the leather backseat, still shivering and clutching the coat. She notices Leia take another coat from Han before she gets in the passenger seat.

It’s warm and smells new. Rey licks her cracked lips and listens to the two chat as they pull away from the curb, leaving behind her box, but not her blanket. She still has it. She unzips her coat and tucks the blanket inside against her chest.

This is good. She’s not freezing. This is good.

They drive through the dark, slushy streets, past rows of glittering lights lining roofs and shrubs, until they enter a gated community. Rey watches white lawns roll by through the window, mesmerized by how pristine everything is. All the trees line up just so, sparkling with strings of lights. It’s like a painting.

Han pulls up a long, curving driveway into a garage. It’s hard to see the house, but Rey knows it has to be huge. She shuffles around in the backseat and clambers out when Leia opens the door for her.

 “You can leave your shoes by the door,” Leia suggests, not so gently. She glances at Han. “Is Ben asleep yet?”

 “He’s up in his room. Won’t bother us.”

Rey sheds her old shoes and enters their home. The scent of cinnamon and pine hangs in the air—Christmas. As always, she loves how warm it is; the sturdy painted walls keep out the window that’s bitten down to her toes. This is nice. Big and empty.

Han takes her coat and walks off with it while Leia leads her straight up a spiral staircase. It’s dark and hard to see, but Rey catches a glimpse of some framed pictures of a boy gradually developing into a man. He always has a lopsided smile on his long face. Always pale.

 “Our son Ben lives with us,” Leia explains. “He’s a nice boy. Won’t bother you at all. Just make sure you keep your door locked—he sleep walks.”

She leads Rey into a big ornate bathroom with a claw foot tub and cream-colored towels. Leia promises to bring her something to sleep in and is on the phone with the doctor when she leaves the bathroom.

It’s the first shower Rey’s had in weeks. She watches the dirt and filth circle down the drain and just stands under the hot spray of water for a long time, unmoving. Feeling tingles back to her toes. This is probably her happiest Christmas.

The door rattles. “Mom?”

Rey frowns and glances toward it. The hinges squeak and the same unsure voice calls out again. She shuts off the spray and squeaks in shock just as the curtain is ripped back.

 “ _Fuck_!” She yanks the curtain back, wrapping it around herself. “What’s your problem?!”

She catches a shocked set of brown eyes and a shock of black hair, but it’s gone before she can ask questions. He stumbles back and flees the bathroom and she can tell by the height that it must be Ben.

Rey scowls at the open door. Jackass, trying to sneak a peek. She dries off just as Leia reappears full of apologies with a set of pajamas in her arms.

 “I’m so sorry! He’s harmless. He’s a very nervous boy.” The pajamas are soft silk and Rey changes into them without hesitation. She needs to be covered. “He gets worried when I’m not home at night. I’ll have a talk with him, honey. He won’t hurt you—he really is a gentle giant.”

 “…Okay,” Rey mutters. “Thanks for the clothes and stuff. I really appreciate it.”

She doesn’t know what else to say. Leia is a perfect stranger who opened her home to Rey, so it’s rude to complain or make a scene. Ben _did_ run off as soon as he realized she wasn’t his mother.

…But does he routinely walk in on his mother in the bathroom?

Rey follows Leia down to the living room to see the doctor. She’s more interested in the décor and huge stone fireplace than the doctor explaining she has walking pneumonia and a near-lethal fever. She swallows a Tylenol to break the fever and admires the hard white couches and palatial stainless steel art hanging on the walls.

It’s a nice place, but it doesn’t quite feel like a home. A façade; not a home where you should go to feel safe and warm. But Rey isn’t used to being in a home so she pushes away her weird anxieties.

The doctor gives them antibiotics, forgoing a pharmacy. Rey pops one.

 “Thank you, Annette.” Leia touches the doctor’s arm. “See you in church Sunday?”

 “Of course. Merry Christmas, Leia.” Her dark eyes flicker to Rey. “And you, dear. Will I be seeing you in church on Sunday?”

 “I’m not religious,” Rey admits. Maybe she shouldn’t, but she’s never been the type of mince words. She backtracks. “Um—but thank you so much. I can go to church, I think.”

The two women beam and Leia pats Rey’s shoulder. She widens her eyes and heaves a relieved sigh, then her gaze roams to the stairs.

He’s there. Big. His long fingers curl around the cold metal spindles on the railing. She still can’t see him well, but she can see his mesmerized stare. His pale cheeks flush with a hint of pink and he vanishes. 

Rey watches snow drift past the window. There’s a storm rolling in.


	2. I wanna dance in the summer

Sad, drenching fog hangs over the house the next morning, but Rey hardly notices. She wakes up alive in a warm bed with a glass of orange juice on her nightstand and no amount of poor weather can ruin that.

The guest room is nicer than any bedroom she’s had growing up—which isn’t a huge shock for a product of bouncing around the foster care system. The comfort is heavy down with a beige duvet, the walls are soft powder blue, and the furniture is all white. It feels like a doll house. Everything is so surreal.

Rey slips out of bed into the dreamy blue morning. There’s a robe hanging on her bed’s poster that matches her red pajamas and she happily slips it on as she pads to the door.

Normally she’d be wary of too much kindness, but Leia has a nice home and husband and a weird, but seemingly nice son. She called a doctor to treat Rey’s pneumonia and saved her from certain death on Christmas day. This is just good karma finally coming back around.

The home seems to be empty, though. Rey wanders down the stairs and around their large kitchen, running her fingers across stainless steel appliances and hard granite counters. It’s beautiful. Nothing is out of place in Leia’s grand home, from the cookie cutter paintings on the walls to the rough blanket draped across the back of the couch.

She sits on the couch and closes her eyes for a minute. Leia’s been too kind for Rey to steal from her. She’ll enjoy her new home while it lasts—like she always does.

Something creaks behind her.

Rey twists and catches Ben looming on the stairs. His eyes widen and he scrambles back up them about halfway, then folds his tall body in half to peer down at her again. He’s in plaid blue pajamas and slippers that did nothing to hide his approach.

She raises an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Ben blinks and shakes his head. His black hair hangs down to his shoulders in a damp tangle.

Rey kneels on the couch backwards and folds her arms across the hard golden arch. She narrows her eyes, studying him. Something is obviously wrong with the guy. She’s sucked enough dick and licked enough pussy for cash to learn how to read people by now.

She rests her chin on her forearm. “Were you hoping to bust in on me naked again?”

He shakes his head faster. He’s like a scared rabbit—gives her that ‘creepy virgin’ vibe. If there’s anything she hates more than creeps, it’s virgins, and she doesn’t want to taint Leia’s son.

 “You walk in on your mom, then?”

 “No! I just—” Ben reddens. His voice is deep and masculine. It doesn’t fit his nervousness at all. “I was worried about how late she was out, that’s all. I live here to take care of her.”

Rey giggles. “Yeah? How old are you, dude?”

 “…Twenty—twenty-eight.” He sits on a stair and folds his long legs up to his chest, huffing. “I lied. I’m thirty-two.”

 “Wow. Color me surprised. Where’s your mother? I want to say thank you before I head out.”

Ben’s suddenly down the stairs. He hovers by the railing, long fingers curled around shiny steel. His throat bobs.

It’s fast enough to startle Rey into jumping off the couch. She scowls and he shrinks back, reticent, coiling into a shy puppy again. He stammers a few times before he manages to get a sentence out. She’s not afraid to kick his fucking ass.

 “Mom wants you to stay,” he blurts. “For church. It’s in two days.” Ben wrings his huge hands. “She wants you to stay. She asked me to h-help you today.”

 “She asked you to make sure I don’t steal shit, right?”

 “…Well… Well…”

Rey rolls her eyes and waves him off. It makes sense, though she doubts Ben would stop her.

She pads into the kitchen and he trails behind her. His soft, nervous gaze follows her to the fridge, where she grabs a yogurt and splits the lid with two fingers. She hops on the counter and scoops it out with her fingers, messily stuffing each strawberry bite in her mouth. Ben stares from the entryway.

 “I have pneumonia,” she calls. Her heels rap on the cabinets.

 “We… We have spoons.” He shuffles jerkily to the island and opens a drawer, avoiding her eyes. “Um… you should use a spoon.”

 “I’m okay.”

Ben glances up and watches her shake a glob of pink yogurt on her tongue. He swallows and reaches a hand down under the counter, then shifts in place. God. He’s trying to hide his boner and she can’t even see it. Is he seriously in his thirties?

He has a long, sad face, freckled with moles and beauty marks. He _looks_ like he’d been into freaky stuff, but doesn’t carry himself like it. Rey squints and licks her lips.

 “How do you take care of your mom?” she asks. “Your dad lives here, right? Doesn’t he handle that?”

 “No. He’s always out. Mom’s busy too, so I make sure she has dinner and the house is clean. She needs me.”

 “…Right.” Rey licks out the rest of her yogurt and hops off the counter. “What religion are you?”

Ben flushes and adjusts again as she saunters closer. She likes the sense of power over him, but it’s a little sad. Rey smirks and glances down at his crotch where he’s cupping a big hand. It’s like high school all over again, before she dropped out. It isn’t cute, though.

He clears his throat. “We’re a branch of Christianity.”

 “Oh. Cool.”

It’s kind of fun teasing him but she doesn’t want to freak him out. Leia’s nice and Rey doesn’t like tormenting people. She skirts past Ben to the living room and sits on the couch again to watch TV.

He shuffles after her and sits on the fucking floor with his long legs crossed. Rey raises an eyebrow and stares at him until he glances up at her, which makes his pale face blush bright pink again. He’s gigantic. He’s well over six feet tall and built like a brick house, and he isn’t exactly ugly. Unique, yes. Not ugly.

But she leaves him alone. They sit in silence, watching _Cops_ half of the afternoon until Rey needs a potty break.

She yawns and hops upstairs to her new bedroom. Ben follows, but he hangs near the door instead of following her all the way in. Rey laughs as she closes the bathroom door.

 “You’re weird, dude.”

When she’s done, he’s inside her bedroom, running his fingertips across her messy sheets. He jerks back at the sight of her and falls on the bed, huffing an excuse, but Rey ignores him and slips into the hallway. Must be super sheltered. That’s normal in really religious groups, right? Christians and shit?

She explores the rest of the huge house and he lumbers along behind her. They have five bedrooms and four bathrooms, three of which are attached to said bedrooms. They’re all decorated like a hotel with soft sheets and shit. Rey checks all the nightstands for Bibles and admires the pretty pictures hanging on the walls. There’s not a damn thing out of place. It all matches.

Ben blocks off his bedroom, but she doesn’t want to intrude on his privacy. She could. She could fuck him right now—but she won’t.

Back downstairs, she sips a bottle of water and watches television. He sits on the other end of the couch and keeps glancing at her.

 “Hobbies?” she asks.

Ben blinks. “Hobbies? Me?” He shrugs, blushing _again_. “I like plants, but I have a black thumb. They always die.”

 “Oh. Can I see? I have a green thumb.”

He hesitates, but shows her to the greenhouse on the porch. It’s nothing fancy. The insulated windows keep out cold and everything inside is an empty pot or a bag of soil. Rey notes a pile of dead plants in a garbage bag but doesn’t comment.

Ben stumbles. “I like cactuses, but they need a lot of sun. It’s so cold here.” He picks up the one live thing: a wilting snake plant. “This one is… okay.”

Ugh. Rey grumbles and snatches it away, fretting over the browning thick leaves. Snake plants are really hard to kill. Is he a total dipshit?

 “It needs warmth and sun.” She sighs and carries the plant inside. “Geez. Poor thing.”

 “But—but mom says—”

 “Just put it in my window.”

They walk back upstairs. Rey sets the snake plant on her windowsill and decides to drench it in the sink first. Ben hovers with his weird nervous energy and watches her preen the dead leaves and scoop out rotted plant matter. She ends up setting it on her dresser so it doesn’t catch the draft.

Rey beams. “See?” She shrugs the shoulders of her robe down. “Give it two weeks and you’ll have green sprouts coming back. Just needs some sun and space.”

Ben doesn’t reply. When she looks, he’s staring at her bare, bony shoulder. She scowls and covers up. Fine, she’s skinny. He doesn’t need to be a douche.

 “Thanks—thanks,” he ejaculates. “She looks happy.” He wrings his hands again. “Thank you.”

 “No problem.” Rey brushes past him for the bedroom door. “You ever had bouillon and rice?”

 “No… I cook dinner a lot. I like looking up recipes.”

 “Cute. Well, bouillon and rice is the broke man’s ramen. Let me treat you.”

He follows and stammers about how he doesn’t want to put her out. Rey huffs and ignores him. She doesn’t like being babied, especially by a weird religious virgin. She can show him easy, tasty stuff.

Ben doesn’t keep fighting. He sits at the island and listens to her ramble about cooking and food and soon it slips into her entire pathetic life. He stares like he’s never seen a woman before, and nods, and agrees. Rey bustles and cooks.

This is nice.


	3. You've always been the believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice my symbolism u fools  
> i'm kidding but this ben is a sad kid

Leia returns around nightfall, which is great because Rey is piss-bored watching television and pretending Ben isn’t staring at her. She greets her rescuer at the front door and prepares a speech about how she appreciates the help but really needs to get going.

Ben hovers near the island and picks through a bowl of fruit. He tries to shrink, bending in his broad shoulders, but it doesn’t come _close_ to working.

 “I should go,” Rey insists. “I can go to the shelter.”

 “Ben, did you behave yourself?” Leia asks sharply, hanging up her coat. “I hope you didn’t make our guest uncomfortable.”

Rey shakes her head quickly. “Oh no, he’s great, but I—”

 “Well you have to come to church Sunday, dear. I don’t want to subject you to one of those shelters, anyway. Why not stay here and see if you can find some part time work?”

Leia continues the volley of suggestions until Rey feels uncomfortable insisting on leaving. She collapses in a chair at the island and picks out a ripe pink pomegranate to eat. Ben watches, pretending to be interested in rearranging the spice rack.

He opens a drawer. “Let me get you a knife—and a paper towel.” Clumsy big hands drop a very sharp knife on the counter with a clatter.

Rey slips out of her chair and ambles over to help him. He’s… weird. Really weird.

Ben thrusts a crumpled pile of paper towels toward her, blushing furiously up to the tips of his ears, then he tries to neatly lay them out. Rey sits in her chair again and thanks him as she cuts open her fruit. He nods and shuffles to the corner, big hands trembling as he continues rearranging the spice rack.

She pops out the juicy seeds and eats quietly, staring at Ben just to freak him out even more. Leia’s upstairs talking on the phone but the house is otherwise silent. The grandfather clock ticks down the hall.

 “Do you watch TV?” Rey asks, picking a seed from her molar.

 “No. Mom says it’s bad for your brain.”

 “Oh. Did you watch _Cops_ earlier?”

 “A little. I don’t like screaming, though.” He wrings his hands, smiling sheepishly. “Hurts my ears. Usually I watch my plants or draw—and I like cooking.”

Rey nods, raising her eyebrows. “Cool.”

 “I have a good sense of smell so I know what stuff to combine. It’s fun.”

She’s never had the pleasure of cooking for fun. Usually she roots around in garbage cans for the stuff other people throw away without a second thought.

Rey licks her sticky fingers when she’s done eating and throws away the rind. She washes her hands and notices Ben shuffle another foot away from her. He must be wearing cologne or body spray. He smells kind of woodsy—like pine needles. It reminds her of camping out when she was younger.

She hops up the stairs two at a time to Ben’s bedroom. He hurried behind but he isn’t fast enough to keep her from letting herself in. She’s bored to tears. Plus, he already smelled her sheets, so now she needs to make _him_ uncomfortable.

It’s big, and her gaze is drawn to a small bed wedged in the corner. She blinks, surprised by the size of it and the weird sheets printed with some cartoon characters, but even weirder is how empty the room is. No television. He has a small upright dresser and a desk with a lamp that’s very neatly organized. No posters; no pictures. It’s like he doesn’t like here.

Rey walks right over to the bed and kneels on it to look out his window. It doesn’t open.

 “How do you sleep in this thing?” she calls, squinting into the misty night. “It’s like a twin bed.”

He doesn’t answer. She glances back and sees him in the doorframe, staring at her like a deer in headlights.

…Okay. Rey hops off his bed and inspects the closet next. It slides right open and she pulls a drawstring light dangling in the musty darkness. The pine needle smell is stronger and makes her mouth tingle.

It’s bigger than his bed, which is a good thing, because he has blankets and pillows and shit strewn across the carpet. She frowns at the bizarre sight and walks inside, bare feet on soft cotton.

Everything is arranged neatly; not a thing out of place. He’s posted pictures all along the walls and ceilings of women cut out from magazines—regular women in regular clothes. Most are wearing skirts and stockings and a flat shoe without a heel.

Creepy shit. Rey starts to back up and bumps into Ben lurking in the doorway.

He licks his lips, shadow eclipsing her. “Do you like it? Or is it weird?”

 “Uh… looks great. Reminds me of those nests Omegas would make, y’know? Before they all went extinct. Are you a history buff?”

Ben slips past her and sits in the back corner with a heavy gray blanket. He hums.

 “It’s really warm,” he offers. “And safe. You can sleep in here if you want.”

 “With… you?”

His cheeks redden and he wriggles down. He’s obviously not an Omega himself, since he doesn’t have the glands under his jaw and they’re all _dead._ Alphas, too; many years ago. But he’s weird as hell so maybe he likes role playing or some shit.

 “You’re right,” Ben mumbles, “we’re not married, so we probably shouldn’t.”

 “…Sure.”

Rey sits by the door, though she probably shouldn’t. There isn’t much else to do in the house and she feels bad for the enormous sheltered man child sitting in the corner. Does he have friends? Is he allowed to have friends? Why does he have a twin bed?

Ben slowly moves toward her. It’s pathetic and she’s not used to men acting so hesitant and nervous around her. She picks at her nails until he’s sitting about a foot away with his blanket draped across his lap. He hesitates, then slides up right beside her.

His thigh touches Rey’s. Ben shudders but she ignores it and pulls his blanket over her lap, too.

He’s warm— _really_ warm. Rey cocks her head and grabs his hand under the blanket, wrapping it up in both of hers and squeezing. He jumps like she slapped him and starts babbling nervously.

 “Do you have a fever?” she asks. His palms are soft and clammy.

 “N-No. No.” Ben squirms and watches her tug his hand from under the blanket to inspect it. She turns it back and forth, squinting at the lines running along his palm. He stares.

 “Oh. You’re just really warm, that’s all.”

When Rey lets go, he quickly hides his hands under the blanket again. Hardly a minute passes before the bedroom door whines open.

Leia approaches in a wispy blue nightgown that covers her almost from head to toe. She coos and smirks when she sees them and Rey feels a prickle down her spine. She smiles weakly.

 “Well you two look cozy.” Leia leans on the doorframe and folds her arm across her chest. “Rey honey, I have some clothes for you in your dresser. There’s a nice dress for you to wear to church: very conservative.”

 “Oh. Great.” Rey takes that as a cue to leave. “I’ll go take a shower and stuff. Thanks for showing me your room, Ben.”

He nods and leans out of his closet to watch her leave.

Rey showers and finds makeup in her bathroom, along with her own shampoo and conditioner. She happily tweezes her eyebrows and shaves her legs and armpits before going to bed.

She settles in, now in red pajamas. The house falls silent.

…And she wakes some time later to a body in bed with her.

Rey realizes in about ten seconds that Ben is curled up in her arms, fast asleep. She can tell by the woodsy scent and the intense heat he gives off. His black hair tickles under her chin and he has his arms coiled to his chest; fetal. He’s fully dressed in gray, on top of her sheets, breathing softly against her collarbone.

Her first reaction is fear and anger: he’s intruded on her space _and_ he’s in her bed. But it trickles away as she tries to calm herself, grinding her teeth and turning over Leia’s warning about him sleepwalking.

It doesn’t seem like he’s touched her or anything. His broad back rises and falls in the slow cadence of sleep and Rey’s honestly too tired to kick him out. She chews her inner cheek and wriggles her arms under his head so she can rest one over his shoulders. The other is pinned under his big ass head.

She yawns and closes her eyes. This is the first time she’s slept in bed with a guy who wasn’t fucking her. It’s a little weird.


	4. I'm always left to wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's fine no red flags here

Leia wakes Rey in the morning for church and she’s surprised not to see Ben still hanging around. She fixes her makeup to look ‘conservative’ and ties her hair up in three loose buns, trying not to wonder about what her enormous new friend is up to.

Rey doesn’t have to wonder long: he’s hovering over his snake plant when she emerges from her bathroom. She laughs as he stumbles back like he’s doing something wrong, straining the buttons already struggling over his barreled chest.

 “You look nice,” she offers. He does: blue dress shirt, khakis, hair clean and parted. Trimmed neat.

She’s not so well-dressed yet, still wearing her red robe and slippers, but nothing else. Ben watches her check out the white dress draped over her bed: collar hem high around her throat, sleeves half way down her arms. It looks like it will reach her ankles.

Rey doesn’t comment. She should be grateful. The material is soft and snow white; it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. It’s much more than she deserves.

Ben clears his throat. “You look nice, too.”

She looks back and smiles. “I’m not dressed yet.”

 “I know.” He jams his hands in his pockets, hunching his broad shoulders. “Just saying.”

Obviously he’s not bringing up last night so she doesn’t bother trying. He could’ve been sleepwalking—maybe he doesn’t remember. Rey gathers her dress and heads into the bathroom to change, leaving Ben hovering in her bedroom.

Leia and Han drive them to church. It’s an enormous Gothic building; kind of out of place, but beautiful and ominous all the same. Rey walks along with Ben in her flat shoes and squints up at the bell tower where ravens are collecting into a murder.

 _Murder._ Bad ass name for a group of birds.

 “Mom got a call from Annette about your blood work.”

Rey peers up at Ben as they walk inside. He’s smiling, excited and maybe a little smug.

 “What about it?” she asks.

 “You don’t have any diseases or anything. Clean.”

 “…Oh. That’s cool, I guess.”

What does that matter?

Leia _does_ have a different energy about her. She drags Rey around to meet people, bustling in her blue dress, and every single person has the same bland smile on their face. Rey shakes their hands and tries her best to be polite but it’s hard when they _stare_ so much.

They take their seats in the pew about three rows from the front. Leia leans over and whispers in her son’s ear, then Ben awkwardly stands and guides Rey toward the back. She follows and keeps the same smile plastered on her face. Just… be… nice…

As she settles beside Ben in a back corner, she keeps reminding herself of this, and how Leia literally saved her life. Rey watches a pastor walk up to the podium in a crisp black suit and unfold a notebook for his sermon, and braces herself for two hours of boredom. She’s been to church before, just not in a while.

The guy waxes poetic about duty and honor and Rey eventually tunes him out. She yawns, gazing across the crowd filled mostly with old people, and notices Ben’s hand trembling on his thigh.

Poor guy looks like he’s about to stroke out. His pale face is shiny with sweat and he keeps glancing at Rey from the corner of his eye. He’s nervous—always nervous. She hesitates, then cups her much smaller hand over his and gives a gentle squeeze.

Ben’s in the corner and no one can really see him. He jumps a little at her touch but quickly grabs her hand in both of his and clenches in clammy palms.

Dusty sunshine filters in through the stained glass. It’s too warm and too stuffy. Agitated and bored, Rey squirms in her seat and pushes down on Ben’s lap to readjust. This is fucking torture and it’s been about fifteen minutes. She’s not even listening.

He takes a sharp breath just as she realizes she’s brushing her fingers across his dick. Rey starts to draw away, then she doesn’t, and lightly strokes her fingertips along the bulge in Ben’s khakis. He’s definitely hard. She can feel the swell of his cock through the thick fabric.

 “We must _commit_ to the greater good,” the pastor shouts. He’s shouting. Why? “To the good of our families, no matter the cost.”

Ben huffs. He presses his knees together for a second then opens them, shifting in his seat. Rey stares politely at the backs of people’s heads, tracing her index finger along Ben’s length from root to tip. Some of him is restrained deeper and she can’t reach.

He covers his mouth, choking on a soft moan. His shiny brown shoes arch on the carpet as she palms him through his pants with long, rhythmic strokes. She might as well throw him a bone while she’s here; the poor guy. He’s so weird.

His hips roll ever so slightly into her touch and he covers his mouth with the back of his big hand. Rey glances at him, smirking when she sees his eyes closed, brows raised like he’s surprised. Dude has a closet where he jacks off to magazine clippings of women. This is _less_ freaky than that.

Ben stiffens, breath hitching, and jerks. His cock throbs under her palm—he’s coming in his pants. His eyes widen and roll back as he holds he hand against his bulge, rubbing off on her through his climax. It’s hot as fuck, honestly. Their pew creaks but no one’s looking their way.

They lapse into quiet. Ben puffs in his hand and mumbles before suddenly getting up. Rey politely clasps her hands in her lap and carries on watching the service without giving away anything except a small smile. That was fun.

—————

 “We need to be more assertive in the public eye, Han. That’s all I’m saying.”

Leia is driving the four of them to lunch. Rey is in the back seat of the Audi with Ben listening to his parents argue about how to ‘get their point across.’ She picks at her nails. He keeps glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Han grunts. “Sounds like a bad idea. Just makes people more scared and upset.”

Rey’s gaze flickers to the front, gauging how distracted the two are, then to Ben. He’s already staring at her and reddens when she catches him.

It’s fun wondering if they’ll get caught.

Leia launches into a tirade about how corrupt the world is as Rey creeps her fingers along Ben’s thigh. He shudders in anticipation and she gently rakes her nails up and down his inner thigh, trying to get him going. The bulge grows in his pants.

 “You have to help sooner or later!” Leia snaps.

Ben breaks a muffled groan as Rey brushes her pinkie along his cock. It’s not enough pressure to get him off but it _is_ enough to tease the hell out of him. She touches him for a few moments before drawing her hand away to pick at her nails.

He swallows hard enough for her to hear and tugs on his khakis. It doesn’t help hide his boner.

For lunch they stop at a buffet with fancy white tablecloths. Rey stuffs her face, thanking Leia between bites, and Ben watches her eat with a mystified expression. He’s much neater. Her messiness seems to come as a huge shock.

His parents keep arguing and Rey assumes that’s all they really know how to do. She watches, bored, until she feels Ben grab her hand under the table.

He pulls her palm to his crotch. It’s pretty fucking ballsy and Rey doesn’t resist as he rubs her hand on his cock, once again straining in his khakis. She catches a glimpse of him licking his lips.

A waiter stops by to refill their ice water but Ben doesn’t stop. He wriggles his hips, one elbow on the table crooked to cover his mouth, squeezing Rey’s hand a little too hard. She rubs her own thighs together—if he wasn’t obviously a virgin, she’d probably go fuck him in the bathroom.

Ben grunts when he comes. Rey massages him gently and looks out across the tables with a frown, like she’s interested in everything else except him. She feels a wet spot soak through his khakis and with it, a stirring of pride. Good for her.

—————

They play a family game of Yahtzee, which is just as painful as it sounds, then Leia and Han separate to do their own thing. Leia kisses Ben on the cheek and Han gives him a hard slap on the back. They leave.

Rey sits in the living room watching _Cops_ , legs curled up underneath her. She’s feeling a lot better now with the antibiotics. It’s nice living with this odd family. It’s the first one she’s ever really had.

Ben hovers at the other end of the couch. He picks at the white cushion.

 “…Want to see something?” he asks.

Rey doesn’t look. “What is it?”

 “It’s in my—my room. My room.”

 “Oh yeah?”

 “Yes.” He’s quiet for a beat. “You should come see. Please.”

She pretends to be inconvenienced. Ben beams and guides her upstairs to his creepy bedroom, where he fails to subtly show her in the closet. He tries.

Rey pads inside. Now she’s wearing corduroy pants and a blouse, courtesy of Leia, and she feels like a goon. She sits in the soft blankets as Ben slowly closes the door behind them until only a sliver of light gets through. He sits next to her.

The odd smell is stronger today, but she hardly notices before Ben grasps her wrist and pulls her hand to his crotch. She laughs and pulls away.

 “What are you doing?”

 “I—” His blush is cherry red in the dark, up to his ears. “You know. Sorry—sorry. It feels… feels good.”

 “You don’t have to silently hump my hand. Isn’t this where you come to, uh… y’know.” She makes a jerking off motion but he just cocks his head, frowning. “Jack it?”

Ben blinks owlishly. “I just like looking at the girls; that’s all. They’re pretty.” He rests his head on the wall and closes his eyes. “I feel safe in here.”

Rey purses her lips and looks around. Okay. That’s a little weird. She’s been to enough shrinks to know Leia and Ben have a distant relationship, so maybe the closet is like a… womb? Regression and shit.

She pokes deeper. “Where does your mom go all the time?”

 “Meetings. Lunches. It’s better for me to stay here—she doesn’t really want me leaving the house.”

 “Why?”

 “My medication makes me dizzy. I could get lost, so I stay here and draw a lot. Take care of my plants.”

 “Can I see your drawings?”

Ben opens an eye and hesitates, but nods.

They crawl out of the closet and go to his desk. He thumps a hidden compartment in the middle and makes Rey promise not to tell his mother. She does.

He takes out a couple sheets of paper and offers them to her. It’s hard to hide her shock.

They’re violent as _fuck._ Rey flips through drawing after drawing of screaming faces scribbled hastily or penciled in enough detail to make her want to scream herself. Some have bloody organs, faces with the skin cut away to show the muscle and tendons underneath, but most show men ripped apart.

Lots of the men bear striking resemblance to Han. He’s cut up, decapitated, skewered—tortured. The only female-leaning drawing is a pregnant angel.

Rey glances at Ben. He’s waiting for her approval, wringing his bear paws, and smiles when their eyes meet. She manages to smile back.

 “These are great.” She can’t give them back fast enough. “What’s with the pregnant angel?”

 “I don’t know. I guess I think women are prettier when they’re pregnant.” His jaw clenches as he gazes at the drawing, then to Rey. “Not that I don’t think _you’re_ pretty. You are—really, _really_ pretty.” He puts the drawings away and keeps babbling. “I had a dream about you last night and woke up wet and sticky so it must’ve been a good dream.”

Is this guy crazy? Like crazy, crazy? Is that why his mother keeps him locked up? Is Rey supposed to be a sex toy for him?

She laughs stiffly, folding her arms across her chest. “What medication do you take, Ben?”

He shrugs. “I don’t read the labels. Mom keeps it locked up in her bedroom and I take it in the morning. It’s usually the only time I get to see her, so…” Ben trails off wistfully. He peers over Rey’s shoulder at the closet. “Could we…”

Fuck. Now she’s made this hulking lunatic think she’s into him and he wants to get off again.

Rey clears her throat. “Why don’t we go watch a movie downstairs? I’m kind of tired.”

 “Oh… Okay.”

Ben’s visibly disappointed but not angry. He trails after Rey down to the uncomfortable white couch and she tries to get his artwork out of her head.


	5. The water is rushing so fast

The master bedroom is locked during the day, so Rey figures she has to convince Ben not to take his meds. If he hides them under his tongue and spits them out later, she can Google each one and figure out what the hell is going on.

Getting him to ‘betray’ his mother is a whole different ball of wax. That won’t come easy. But he’s lonely, so it should only take a couple days to get him to trust her more, especially with his parents being gone all the time. Where do they go, anyway?

 “Why don’t you two kids go out for a walk?”

Two days after church, Leia seems eager to get them out of the house. They’ve just had breakfast and Rey is helping clean up the dishes with Ben, who blinks in surprise. He slows down scrubbing the bowl under the water, suds dripping down his forearms.

 “…Out?” he echoes. He glances at his father. “That’s okay?”

 “Sure.” Han shrugs and waves Ben off, more concerned with his crossword puzzle.

Leia smiles. “It’ll be nice! You can show Rey around the compound and I’m sure everyone in town would like to see you.”

 _Compound_. Rey’s spine prickles.

Ben doesn’t seem convinced but agrees. He nervously puts on his coat and helps Rey into hers (something Leia ’picked up’) and they step out into the cool morning. It’s forty or so degrees, which isn’t too bad.

The house sits on a paved road with a curb, an equal distance from every other house on the block, and the same exact color. The mailboxes line up neatly and the trees are planted on the exact same spots. It’s perfect… a little _too_ perfect.

Rey peers down the road. It leads off toward an enormous chain link gate that expands into a fence, blocking off the dark forest beyond the houses. The other direction leads to even more houses and a sign rising above in the distance. One road. Cool. That’s probably not normal.

Ben nods toward the town. “It’s this way, but I only ever leave the house to go to church.”

 “Yeah—kind of figured this place was bigger. What’s the name of it again?”

 “We’re called Sky Walkers. My grandfather founded the group and it was his last name.”

Oh, great. Heaven’s Gate-type shit. Rey hasn’t heard too much about the ‘group,’ but she does know it’s a cult and they’re in the news a lot.

Leia seems nice. She saved Rey’s life, too—but she knows she doesn’t belong here. Something isn’t right; something she can’t afford to get caught up in. Maybe she’ll forget about helping Ben. He’s probably happy here. He seems happy.

They walk along the road into town. There’s a few stores lining the curb and it leads to the big stone church at the very end, encircled by the chain-link fence. It’s quiet: no one else is out walking, maybe at work or school, but there are only a couple places to work from the looks of it.

Ben guides Rey to the drug store, hands in his pockets. It looks like a typical Rite Aid with blue carpets and narrow aisles, candy along the front where a cashier looks bored. She waves and Ben emphatically waves back. He doesn’t get out much and it definitely shows.

But he seems comfortable in the store. They walk through the aisles and pick up some snacks, chatting about nothing in particular. Ben examines all the chips and candy like he’s never seen them before and Rey tries her best to laugh it off. This can’t be as fucked up and weird as it seems.

She wanders to family planning for a box of condoms, just to freak Ben out, but she can’t find any. Frowning, Rey paces the aisle and only sees different types of lube. No vibrators or condoms or Plan B.

That’s… _weird_.

 “Find anything?”

Rey glances back to Ben, clutching the basket of snacks. He smiles and she smiles back as she dumps in a couple bottles of lube. Whatever. Might as well have fun before she leaves.

The clerk lets them leave without paying. Ben pops a piece of candy in his mouth and frowns at a bottle of His & Her lube. Rey chews gum and pretends not to notice his curious expression. He pops open the cap and squints down, brow drawn.

Leia and Han aren’t home. Rey hops upstairs and Ben follows, now chewing gum, straight into her bedroom.

She drops the bag on her bed and picks a bottle of lube. Maybe she can get him to jerk himself off. Or maybe she wouldn’t mind watching.

 “Um… we can hang out in my room,” Ben offers softly. “If… if you want.”

She turns the bottle over. Is this wrong? He’s older than her and should be more mature, but… What if she’s taking advantage? Can she do that?

Rey shrugs and grabs the bag. He’s beaming when she turns and trots down the hall to his bedroom, still as empty and odd as it was a few days before. Ben shuts the door behind them and quickly walks up behind her, breathing on top of her head.

 “I liked our walk,” he mumbles. His fingers grasp a hip. “A lot.”

 “Me too, Benny.” Rey slips away and smiles as she turns. “Let me show you the stuff we just bought and maybe you can do something for me?”

He nods fast, stumbling along behind her. He’s enormous and gentle but still has the capability to snap her fucking neck. She has to be careful.

Ben slips into his den behind Rey. He pulls the door shut and wrings his hands as he sits beside her on the floor in the back of the closet. She thumbs the cap on her bottle of lube, debating. Is this wrong? Is she going to hurt him even more?

He nuzzles her temple. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you touching me.” His big hand settles on her knee. “About the sticky dreams and stuff. Never had that before, but it felt good.”

 “You’ve had wet dreams, right?”

 “Wet?” Ben huffs, shrugging. “No? Sticky dreams; yes. I remember mom. This is the first time about a girl.”

 “…Oh.”

He smiles and squirms closer. Rey hesitantly pops the cap on the lube and snaps it shut again. She splays a small hand on his crotch instead and immediately feels his cock, hard and hot. Ben is definitely a man and definitely turned on.

His breath is warm on her scalp. He cups her hand and pushes down, rolling against her palm through his jeans with soft whimpers. Rey shifts her hand higher and pops open his fly, flicking open the lube again. He’ll like this. He’s probably never known it before.

Ben whines. “M-Miss Niima. Feels good.” He tugs a blanket to their laps, huffing. “Can we lie down, maybe? I like, um… p-privacy?”

She smiles and nods, shimmying down to lie beside him on the floor. Ben wriggles as she opens his jeans and her fingers toy with his briefs for a moment. They’re soft cotton, gray, and he’s hard inside. He puffs excitedly as Rey slips his cock free.

It’s thick, warm and hard. He whimpers as Rey squirts lube on her palm and she casually strokes along the shaft from base to tip.

Ben jerks his hips. “Oh—oh—”

 “Shh… shh.” She kisses his chin, slowly working him in a gentle circle. “Feel good?”

 “S-So good—so good.” He thrusts into her grasp with short, spastic motions, curling an arm around her waist. His cock throbs. “I’ve never done this. I’ve never even touched m-myself.”

Rey laughs lightly. “Really? That’s too bad.”

She pumps him faster, licking along the curve of his jaw and humming when he moans. Ben can’t control his thrusts and precum dribbles down her fingers, warm and thick. He pulses against her palm as he struggles closer and bucks faster.

Rey licks her lips. “Did you have a sticky dream about me?”

 “Yes… yes.” Ben buries his face in her neck, and from the way he’s thrusting, she knows he’s almost done. “I like your breasts. Like them a lot. And—and I want to put a baby in your belly.”

 “Do you?”

 “So bad. So bad.”

It’s hot as a fantasy. Lots of guys get off on it.

Rey laughs and squeezes tighter as Ben stiffens and throbs, mumbling and whining, then he comes in the next moment. His hips stutter and he gasps against her skin, frantically thrusting into her grip, spilling cum on her wrist and knuckles.

She shushes him, shifting closer to finish him off on her hip instead. Ben grunts and mouths her throat as he squirts his climax on her new panties. Rey doesn’t care. Leia bought the fucking underwear.

Then he slows to a stop. He breathes heavily, shuddering, and trails kisses up the edge of her throat. Rey smiles and lets go on his cock as it softens and slouches against his hip. She’s covered in cum but feels better for _both_ of them. Poor guy must be pent-up as hell if he’s never masturbated.

Ben snuggles closer. “…I’m not supposed to do this stuff. We’re not married.” He hesitates, then chokes on a sob. “Does this count as… as…”

 “Relax. Your secret is safe with me, Ben.”

He nods and shivers. Rey wants to wash off his cum but can’t leave him when he’s so upset. She awkwardly tries to wipe it on her thigh but Ben offers the hem of his shirt instead. At least he’s a gentleman.

He wriggles down, nuzzling under her chin. It feels wrong to get off when he knows next to nothing about it. She wants him to understand what’s happening instead of rubbing herself off on his thigh. Rey rolls her eyes and curls an arm around Ben’s broad shoulders. Christ. This is stupid.

His enormous body relaxes and he mumbles sleepily. “Thank you, mama.” He yawns, nudging her jaw with his nose. “Love you.”

Rey stares blankly into the darkness. _Yikes._


	6. I think it will take us under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp

The closet is empty when Rey wakes up. Still dark, too, and cold. Ben’s been gone for a while.

She yawns and slowly sits up, stretching her arms toward the ceiling until her joints pop. The blanket falls away to the floor with a soft flutter.

It’s quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Rey scratches her head as she crawls out of the closet into Ben’s equally empty bedroom. She yawns and pads to the door, slipping into the hallway without making a sound. Han snores from the bedroom so she knows he and Leia must know she was in their son’s room with him.

It feels… wrong. But Ben is _thirty._ It shouldn’t feel wrong to be fooling around. So why does it?

Rey shuffles to her own bedroom first in search of Ben, then decides to check the hall bathroom. The door is shut but not locked and there aren’t any lights on. She knocks once and listens before letting herself in, peeking around the corner.

He’s sitting upright in the bathtub with the rain shower head pelting the top of his head. The spray is strong enough to scatter water on the floor but Ben doesn’t seem to care. His dark eyes stare silently ahead and he shivers ever so slightly, unmoving and quiet, alone in the dark.

Rey folds her arms as she approaches. “…Ben? Are you okay?”

He’s naked. She realizes the water jet is aimed between his legs, and when she checks the temperature she jerks back. It’s _freezing_ and the pressure is high enough to hurt.

Unnerved, Rey turns off the water. She waves a hand in front of Ben’s face and he doesn’t respond—he must be sleepwalking. Isn’t she supposed to leave him alone if he’s doing that? Don’t they panic if they’re woken up out of their dream?

She can’t leave him freezing his dick off in the dark; that’s for damn sure.

 “Okay,” she mutters, “come on, babe.”

Ben blinks slowly as she helps him to his feet. He keeps gazing ahead without a flicker of emotion as Rey does her best to dry him off, taking care not to linger too much. Still, she notices some scars along his inner thighs that definitely aren’t an accident. She hesitantly traces a long one near his groin.

He shudders. “Don’t.”

Her hand jerks back. _Don’t._ Deep. Sad. _Don’t._

Rey guides Ben back to his bedroom and adjusts his fluffy sheets. He stares at the wall while she helps and her urge to defile him fades away. Poor thing.

He looks sad in his big empty bedroom. Rey chews her nails and decides to join him, stripping down to her undergarments, unwilling to let him sleep alone. She crawls under the covers on the other side of the bed and watches him close his eyes. Ben shivers and his head lolls to the side. Asleep.

Rey manages to fall asleep for a while, too. She wakes up to Ben whining in his sleep, writhing under the sheets in a pool of sweat. His fists are clenched at his sides and when she tugs the blanket back, she finds he has a… boner. Of all things.

 “What the _fuck_?” Rey whispers. She crawls closer and pats his clammy cheek. “Ben—hey, wake up.”

He’s hot. She frowns as she notices a bulge under his jaw; maybe a lymph node. He could be sick.

Rey chews inside her cheek and rests a hand on Ben’s stomach. His face is screwed up like he’s in pain but his dick suddenly twitches and leaks a stream of cum, thick and white, that dribbles down to his underwear. It looks like a seriously horrible wet dream.

He mumbles. “‘M sorry, mama.” His lips part, puffy and red from being chewed on. “Won’t again—sorry—ah… ah…”

Ben stiffens and _growls._ He comes again, a little more than before, but Rey is too taken aback by the sound he made to care. Jesus.

His eyes flutter open in the stuffy darkness. He swallows, panting, and glances at Rey.

 “I need my medicine,” he whispers.

She notices it then: a strange swelling at the base of his cock. Ben doesn’t stop her when she reaches down to touch it and he groans gutturally as she squeezes. It’s squishy but firm, like memory foam. What the hell is it?

He rolls his hips gently, working his shaft through her hand. His entire body is stiff as a board.

 “Should I get Leia?” Rey asks in a whisper.

 “No, no—she’ll be mad. She’ll be mad.” He licks his lips and moans softly. “I’m not supposed to have… have… st-sticky dreams. Please don’t tell.”

 “Okay. Okay. I won’t.”

Ben turns on his side and pulls the covers over their heads. He puffs little hot breaths on Rey’s scalp while she jerks him off as quietly as possible. His thrusts come faster until he’s spilling precum down her knuckles, grunting in his chest.

He squirms. “Had a dream I was rubbing against you.”

 “Yeah? How?”

 “You… want me to show you?”

Why not—she’ll throw him a bone. Rey shrugs and nods which is the only permission Ben needs.

He guides her to the closet, shutting the door behind them so they’re plunged into darkness. Rey kneels and he awkwardly turns her, then pushes between her shoulder blades so she’s on all fours. He keeps pushing gently until her ass is in the air.

Ben grasps her hips. “Just like this. In the nest and everything.” He grinds his cock against her ass with short, uneven strokes. It’s pretty weird. “Oh, yes… just like this… just like this…”

Rey moves to slip a hand between her legs but Ben suddenly lurches forward across her back and pins her hands next to her head. He keeps eagerly humping her and pants in her ear.

 “You didn’t want to in my dream,” he whispers, “but I’m bigger than you, so we did anyway. I bit your shoulder and held you down and put a baby in your belly.” His breath hitches. “But… but I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think.” Rey winces as his grip tightens over her hands. “M-maybe a little.”

She _really_ needs to stop throwing him a bone—and she _really_ needs to get out of this house.

He mouths the junction of her neck and shoulder, teeth grazing skin. Rey swallows and tries to push up on all fours but Ben leans more weight on her shoulders, forcing her chest flat. He wraps an arm under her stomach and bites harder as his hips frantically pick up the pace. Rough grunts replace his whimpers.

 “Can I…?” he whispers in her ear. “Can I come?”

 “Turn over—on your back.”

He does in a heartbeat. Rey straddles his hips but he doesn’t seem to get the picture and rolls on top of her. He pulls up the blanket to cover them, whimpering in her neck, and she readjusts so his cock rubs across her clit. She hasn’t done this dry humping shit in a long time but isn’t about to let Ben stick his dick in her.

Rey moans softly and he perks up. His thrusts slow and she rolls against him, chasing the orgasm she’s been denied a couple times now. Ben breathes in her hair.

 “You smell so good.” He huffs, shuddering. “You’re so soft and warm. I don’t wanna stop.”

 “I know—I know.”

They lapse into panting and moaning. Rey digs her nails into his back as she _finally_ comes with a quiet whine and Ben follows close behind. His cock twitches and squirts cum on her pajama bottoms, probably staining them for good, but she doesn’t care. She holds him while he jerks out his climax, enormous body shuddering from head to toe.

Then he slows, and stops. He holds his weight off Rey, shivering and reeling from his orgasm, but she manages to guide him to his side so he doesn’t crush her. Ben’s dark eyes are glassy and hooded. Sated. He smiles and nuzzles under her chin.

 “Much better than my dream. I’m not in trouble, right?”

 “Of course not. You can trust me.” Rey hesitates. “…Maybe you can do me a favor in the morning.”

 “Sure,” he yawns. “What is it?”

 “Hide your medicine in your cheek? So I can look at the labels.”

Ben falls silent. He shifts.

 “But I’m supposed to take it.”

Rey runs her nails down his back, nervous that he won’t go for it. Will he tattle to Leia?

 “I know,” she soothes, “and you can after I see the pills. Please do it? For me?” She hitches her thigh over his hip; noses in his hair. “I’ll let you rub against me tomorrow night if you do.”

He loves his mother but he also loves getting off. Ben takes another minute to think before he nods slowly and Rey knows she has him. She kisses his head and he struggles closer, seeking comfort like he always does. At least he’s not all emotional this time.

She really needs to figure out what the _hell_ is going on, and the pills are the first step.


	7. Oh, what thought did you recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this high af

It’s hard to sleep after that.

Rey keeps her arms around Ben curled up beside her and gazes at one of the magazine clippings on the wall. Something’s wrong—obviously. How is she supposed to stop it? Is she obligated to?

He whimpers in his sleep, huffing a soft breath on her collarbone, and reminds her how… gentle he is. Rey chews her inner cheek and rolls her eyes. This is a real pain in the ass, protecting some grown man who shouldn’t even need her help.

…But it’s nice to be needed.

She goes for a walk soon after to clear her head. Dawn spills shimmery light across the dewy grass and Rey shivers in her thick jacket. It’s a nice morning for a walk, even if she’s exhausted and confused.

Rey walks along to the enormous gate guarding the compound, gazing up at black spires and twisted barbed wire. It’s way too high to climb and circles as far as the eye can see. She shudders at the sight of it as soft snow drifts swirl down from an overcast sky. She can’t get out.

Worse, she can feel eyes on her back. Rey turns at the hip and finds several front doors with people leaning out. They wave sequentially. No way out.

Back home, she finds Han’s truck is gone. Rey slips inside and steps out of her boots, hangs her jacket on the hook, then hears a sharp shout. She frowns and opens her mouth to ask, but—

 “—Get a hold of yourself, Ben!”

Leia, obviously yelling at her son. Rey tiptoes toward the sound, avoiding soft spots in the floor, and stops near the basement door. She leans on the wall and hears skin smack skin.

 “I’m—I’m sorry!” Ben helps and skin hits again. “I didn’t mean to; I didn’t mean to!”

 “Then _stop doing it._ Look at these filthy sheets! What would Rey think of this?!”

Ben apologizes again and Rey hears Leia slap him again. She backs away from the basement door and rushes upstairs to her bedroom, heart pounding. Holy shit. Why—what the _fuck_?! Why is she hitting him?!

 “I have to get out of here,” Rey mutters. She rubs her forehead and swallows. “This is…”

The front door opens and slams shut downstairs. Rey sits on the edge of her bed and watches Leia’s SUV leave the driveway, chugging off down the street. She keeps staring until she hears a soft knock on her door. No one else is home, so…

Ben peers inside. He’s hunching over, cheeks glimmering with tears, eyes red and glassy from crying. He smiles and holds out a trembling hand with five different colored pills.

 “H-Here they are,” he mumbles.

Rey slips away from her bed and storms over to him. His eyes widen and he shrinks back but she kicks open the door and grabs his long face in both hands. His cheeks are bright pink from being slapped and he looks ready to run. Rey scowls, then lurches on her tiptoes and kisses him hard on the lips.

Ben grunts in surprise and staggers back out of her bedroom. Rey grabs the front of his shirt and drags him inside, kicking the door shut behind him. She shoves him into it and pushes deeper in his mouth, making him jump in shock, but he grabs her around the waist and eagerly kisses her back.

Poor guy has no clue what he’s doing. Rey pushes up against him and guides his tongue, fingers hooking over the hem of his sweatpants, tugging.

 “You need your reward,” she whispers.

 “But… But—”

She drops to her knees, trying to fix him the only way she knows how. Ben pins his palms to the door, dropping the pills on the floor, and takes a sharp breath when his cock springs free. Rey licks her lips and takes him in her mouth, sheathing him up to the hilt in one quick stroke.

He whimpers and jerks. “R-Rey?! Rey—Rey!”

He’s so nervous that she quickly slips away, licking her lips, peering up. “Are you okay?”

Ben nods fast, throat bobbing. “Yes, yes—it… it feels good.” He cups the back of her head and sniffles. “Please don’t stop?”

Rey smiles and takes him in her mouth again, slower this time. He groans and strokes her hair, following her bobbing back and forth on his cock, hips lightly thrusting into her motions. He’s already dribbling precum on her tongue and whining—he won’t last long. Maybe this will help him.

Ben rubs his face, ears red. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

 “It’s okay,” she murmurs around his cock.

He stiffens, staring down at Rey with wide eyes. The muscles tighten in his stomach as he comes, moaning through his teeth, and she makes sure she meets his gaze. Warm cum floods her mouth and runs along the back of her tongue down her throat. Ben smiles and laughs lightly, cupping her jaw as he jerks his orgasm out in her mouth. It’s one of his first genuine smiles.

His cock lodges deep on his last thrust and she feels the spongy protuberance at the base. Rey sucks gently and Ben holds her in place for a minute, panting and watching her suck on the thick bump. He licks his lips, whimpering, dark eyes flickering back with pleasure. Good.

She leans back when he’s through. Ben huffs and rubs his face, shivering as his cock slowly softens on his thigh. Rey wipes her mouth.

 “I like your messy sheets.” She can’t bring herself to smile. Not sure why. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

 “You… you heard?”

 “…Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Ben wriggles his pink lips. He blinks, eyes welling up with tears, but Rey doesn’t move to touch him. She shouldn’t. He wants space.

But he slowly sinks to the floor and lets his long legs spread. He tugs his sweatpants up to his hips, staring past Rey like there something else he wants to see, then he chokes on a soft sob. He claps a hand over his mouth like he’s horrified and she crawls on top of him before he can refuse.

Ben winces. “I’m s-sor—”

 “Stop apologizing.” Rey struggles up his lap until his arms are around her and she’s snuggled under his chin. Tears drip on her cheeks from his, mingling with her own. “ _I’m_ sorry.”

He wheezes on another sob before he starts crying and squeezes Rey in a suffocating embrace. She tries pawing her small hands over his broad body, but some things run too deep and too wide to be fixed by touch. The pills scattered on the floor are inconsequential—who cares when he hurts?

Ben tilts and eases them gently to the floor. He cries aimlessly and hides under her jaw like he’s trying to escape something. Rey squeezes, wishing she could slap his mother back for him. What else is going on? Why is she doing this to him?

They lapse into silence after a while. Rey strokes his hair, struggling to hold back her own tears listening to him sniffle. This is worse than living in a box and starving to death. What kinds of things traumatize a man so deeply? What has Leia done to her son?

Maybe nothing else matters besides putting distance between both of them and the compound. Maybe Ben needs to escape, too.

Rey whispers to him and he stirs. She leads him from her bedroom to his, into the closet his mother must’ve found the dirty sheets. It’s stripped bare, pictures torn down and walls stripped, pillows and blankets throw aside and mussed.

Ben follows her under a thick blanket and curls close to her chest again. He paws at her top and tugs open a few buttons to reach her breasts, whimpering.

 “Mama.” Warm breath spills across her neck. He nuzzles lower. “…Mama.”

 “Ben, babe—”

Soft lips graze her breast and trail to her nipple. Rey shivers with pleasure as Ben latches on, perfectly circling her like he’s done this a thousand times before. He whines and suckles deeper, bobbing his mouth on her tit, and Rey slots a knee between his thighs. His cock pushes hard on her thigh.

He bucks against Rey’s leg until he comes again, smearing cum on the soft fabric of her pajama bottoms. Ben breathes harder and almost cries as she struggles to bring him back down to reality.

 “Shh… shh…” Rey kisses the top of his head and cups a breast, angling for his mouth. “You’re okay. You’re not dirty.”

It’s weird shit, but it helps him. Ben huffs until he’s latched on again and suckling noisily from a dry breast. Rey nuzzles his hair and murmurs to him and he keeps whimpering and curling closer.

Maybe it shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it is. Still, Rey won’t hump on him like an animal. Poor Ben. She’s never wanted to shield someone like this—self preservation comes most naturally.

But she glares at the closet door and cradles his head. She’ll make Leia pay.


	8. That would make you say my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun

Ben trails after Rey when they finally leave the closet. He rubs the hem of her shirt between his fingertips, still sniffling and red in the eyes, but now they have the pills. That’s a step.

She brushes her teeth and gets dressed for the day. They’ll have to check the library first before risking the internet. Leia probably monitors what Ben looks at and after the display earlier, Rey’s also positive she punishes him for it. She shakes the pills into a plastic baggie, scowling. What a fucking monster.

But Leia has to come home sometime and Rey intends on having words with her when she does.

Ben is a trembling mess so she has to help him get dressed. He follows her back to his bedroom and she awkwardly pulls off his shirt and pants. He’s built like a brick house—it’s odd that his mother has so much control over him when he could flatten her.

But he’s about as dangerous as a kicked puppy. He quietly lets Rey help him into jeans and a T-shirt but she insists he brush his own teeth. He hesitates, dark eyes flickering side to side. She _really_ has to go. Jesus.

 “Come on,” she mutters.

They manage to leave the house in one piece. Rey bundles Ben up in a coat and hat and leads him through the snowy streets to the center of town.

No one is really out. People watch them from afar, waving in the weird way they do. They’re being watched. Hardcore. If Leia catches wind of Rey looking up pills, it won’t end well for her _or_ Ben.

 “We should split up,” Rey suggests. “I’ll head for the library and you go pick stuff up at the drug store, okay?”

 “But…” Ben turns nervously. “Are you sure?”

 “We have to. I’ll meet you back here in half an hour, okay?”

He wriggles his lips and nods. Good.

Rey heads for the library further along the edge of town. She can feel people watching her but now they’re torn between that and keeping an eye on Ben. She slips inside with the baggie of pills hidden in her jacket and hopes she can get some information before she’s ferreted out.

It’s warm and quiet inside, air thick with the scent of old books and wood. Rey sneaks past the front desk and upstairs. She’s slept in a couple libraries to escape the cold and knows she needs the reference section. Medical books should have pictures of the pills.

Shockingly, it’s mostly empty. She makes her way to the back, glancing over her shoulder and checking the baggie of pills. One is oblong and red—she’ll start there and make her way to the others.

Rey finds a reference book and stands in the aisle to leaf through. It doesn’t take long: the pills have numbers and letters and are sorted by color. She frowns as she finds the names and formulations. Weird. Ben is on some heavy-duty stuff.

One is an antipsychotic, then there’s an antidepressant, another antidepressant, an anti-androgenic, an ACE inhibitor for blood pressure, and the last one is…

She stares at the picture. _Expha_ , a suppressant—one that works for Alphas _and_ Omegas. It’s illegal due to ‘neurological side effects.’

 “Holy shit,” Rey whispers. “Holy _shit_.”

Ben is a Demi-human and Rey has no idea which. He could secretly be an aggressive Alpha or a frustrated Omega, and neither is safe. He really does need to take the pills. Bad.

She shelves the book and races to meet him. Leia must hide him in the compound so he doesn’t hurt anyone—maybe he showed aggression when he was young, like a lot of them do. Ben can’t leave. If he goes without the suppressant for more than a day, he’ll completely lose it.

He’s out in the street, hands in his pockets. He beams when he sees her and her heart skips a beat. Does he _know_ what he is? Should she tell him? What kind of shit has his mother brainwashed him with?

Ben shows her a bag. “I bought more, um… stuff.” His pale cheeks flush and he rummages through. “New sheets for the nest and a magazine with girl stuff in it. Did you know people have…” He hesitates, blushing more. “They have sex in the _butt_?”

 “Yeah, everyone does. Then you can’t get pregnant.”

 “Oh.” He chews his lower lip, following where she leads. “But sex is for procreation.”

 “I don’t think I sucked your dick for procreation, Ben.”

Somehow, he turns redder.

Rey debates bringing the subject up with Ben on the way home. Maybe it’s a good idea, maybe he’ll freak out. All his sexual issues make sense now. Demi-humans would go through intense puberty and if there wasn’t anyone around for him… Either it contradicted Leia’s morals or freaked her out.

The house is still empty when they arrive. Rey watches Ben carefully as he hangs up his coat and hat, wondering if he’s as dangerous as she thinks. No way. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. But the drugs must be doing a _number_ on his head.

Her spine prickles as she walks upstairs with him right behind her. What does Leia want from her? Rey knows she’s a normal human; a Beta that’s incompatible with Demi-humans. Alpha or Omega, she can’t give Ben what he needs in a mate.

She needs to escape, but she can’t just leave him behind. She can’t take care of a Demi-human in the outside world, either. They haven’t been around in _years_ ; it’s a miracle Ben is even alive.

 “Fuck,” Rey mutters. “ _Fuck._ ”

 “Mom should be home soon. Sometimes she drives off like that to cool down. Last time she went out she brought you back.”

Ben leads the way into his bedroom. Rey hovers by the desk and watches him fix his ‘nest,’ stretching out like a cat to push the sheets into all four corners the way he wants. Her eyes flicker to the hidden compartment where he hides his fucked-up drawings. That seems like something an Alpha would do and if he knots… Jesus Christ.

But the nesting thing is an Omega trait. A desperate, horny Omega can be even more dangerous than an Alpha in rut. She can’t handle either one. An engorged knot could be fatal, but a heat with no relief means he could fuck her to _death_ , which sounds like an interesting way to go, yet… not so much.

His head pops out of the closet, all smiles. “All fixed! She might still be mad when she gets back, but… She probably won’t hit me if you’re around.” Ben looks around furtively. “Did you find out what the medications are for?”

 “…Yeah. Nothing big.” Rey offers him the baggie of pills. “Here—you should probably take them so you don’t get sick.”

Ben swallows all six dry. She feels a pang of guilt.

Leia pulls into the driveway the next minute, making Ben huff with disappointment. Rey follows him downstairs and struggles to work out what she should do next. She needs to make an escape plan before letting anything slip to Leia. If she does that, who knows what might happen? Maybe she’ll be killed.

Ben awkwardly hugs his mother and she kisses his cheek. She does the same with Rey and launches into some story about how busy she is with work outside. She looks a bit casual for work.

 “What about my job?” Rey ventures. “Remember?”

 “Oh honey, you don’t need one. We’ll take care of you.” Leia pinches Ben’s cheek. “Isn’t that right?”

He winces. “Yes, mom.”

She smiles up at him, tightly. “Good boy. Now go clean your room and make sure you have an outfit ready for church. We want to make sure you and Rey look extra special.”

 “Why?” Rey blurts.

Leia shuffles past them for the stairs. They turn and watch her and Rey notices Ben smiling just at the corners of his mouth.

 “Everyone likes to look nice for church, dear,” Leia calls over her shoulder. “Even cute little orphans like you.”

Then she’s gone, and the sinking feeling in Rey’s gut just sinks lower.


	9. The water's so deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a red herring is something that misleads or distracts from a relevant or important issue. it may be either a logical fallacy or a literary device that leads readers or audiences towards a false conclusion.

Leia and Han disappear for two days. They can’t be reached no matter how much Rey rings and takes walks around the neighborhood. Church is missed.

Ben is nervous without his mother. He follows Rey more than normal, clinging to the hem of her shirt and hovering near doorways. He watches her search the neighborhood from the front door, but no one ever answers and none of the businesses are open.

Rey stands in the middle of the street, heart pounding. Something is seriously wrong.

Ben is waiting at the door when she makes her way back to the house. She ushers him inside and he follows while she paces the first floor. Where did everyone _go_? She has no access to the medications Ben needs and still no clue what they are. The library is locked; there’s no internet.

She glances over her shoulder at him. He smiles hopefully, tapping his huge fingers together. What’s she supposed to do with him?

He shuffles closer. “I’d like to play now, Miss Niima.”

 “You mean screw around? Uh… maybe it’s not the best time for that, Ben.”

 “Oh… okay.”

Rey already knows there’s no way out of the compound, what with the barbed wire and enormous fence. She sets her hands on her hips and worries her lower lip through her teeth. What the hell is she supposed to do? Keep living in this crazy house?

Ben follows her upstairs to his bedroom. He keeps wringing his hands and she notices sweat beading on his brow. He hasn’t had his pills since his parents vanished and it’s obvious that something’s wrong—based on what he takes, something is _seriously_ wrong.

 “You okay?” Rey asks.

Ben nods emphatically. His broad shoulders shudder. “I’m fine. I miss my mom, that’s all.” He scratches the back of his neck, squinting. “Awful itchy.”

Night is falling across the compound, and pale moonlight lances through his bedroom window. He’s sweating enough that it glistens in the darkness.

Rey cocks her head and wanders closer to touch his cheek, only to find he’s red-hot. She jumps back on instinct and Ben seizes her forearm.

 “ _Don’t_ ,” he snarls. He squeezes and yanks her closer, baring his teeth.

Rey’s eyes widen and she rips her arm away. His expression instantly changes, softening to his usual puppy eyes, lips quivering. His throat bobs.

 “S-sorry,” he mumbles. “Sorry.”

 “What the hell was _that_?!” she snaps. “Are you fucking crazy?!”

She storms from his room and Ben follows close behind, apologizing up and down. She has to get the fuck out of here—this insanity has to stop. He needs to save himself from his mother and the crazy ass cult they’re in, and Rey needs to go to a shelter.

Ben tugs the hem of her shirt. “Please—please don’t go! I’m so hot and _frustrated_ ; I don’t know what to do!” He tries blocking her from grabbing the door handle but Rey turns and shoves him back. “Don’t go! I’m sorry; it won’t happen again!”

 “Get out of my fucking way before I deck you!”

She wiggles the handle and spills out into a cold, snowy night. Ben breathes hard, trying not to cry as Rey storms down the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. He hangs in the doorway and bleats her name a few times and it makes her chest hurt.

Tears burn in her eyes. Fuck, she can’t leave him like this. But there’s something wrong with him and she can’t fix it or help him. She can’t even help herself. Rey shivers and pauses at the street, turning her gaze up to the clear, deep purple sky. Full moon tonight.

She huffs, irritated. “Fuck—look, Ben, I’m sorry, but I don’t think… I don’t think…” Her eyes fall on him and she pauses. “…Ben?”

Snow falls quietly around him, speckling his black hair white. He’s staring up at the moon with wide eyes, lips parted, shadow cast back against the steps. A beam of moonlight illuminates his long features.

His throat bobs. “It’s… so pretty. I haven’t seen it in so long.” Ben staggers another step forward, mesmerized by the full white moon. “Do you see it, Rey?”

 “Are you okay?”

The whites of his eyes slowly bleed black and Rey realizes with a sinking feeling that he is _not okay_. She steps back, watching his lips slowly pulling over his teeth, baring rows of sharp teeth.

 “I’m hungry,” he mutters.

Ben shudders and drops hard enough to his knees that Rey hears a loud _crack_. She gasps and covers her mouth, quickly stumbling into the street as he collapses forward on his palms with a deep snarl. His fingers arch and lengthen but she’s already running as fast as she fucking can before she sees anything else.

Way off—she was _way off._ Ben is a fucking werewolf.

Rey bolts down the empty street, looking around wildly for somewhere to hide. The cold air burns her lungs and she keeps mumbling ‘oh god, oh god’ under her breath. She glances over her shoulder and sees Ben swaying to his feet, just a big shadow in the distance. He staggers and suddenly howls toward the sky. The hair stands up on Rey’s nape.

Fuck. Leia’s keeping her fucking werewolf kid hidden in the compound and drugging him to hell to suppress his instincts. Maybe Rey’s just a sacrifice—food, not a wife or sex toy. Maybe it helps him stay under control if he rips a woman up now and again.

She runs down the block to one of the many empty houses and uses her shoe to smash the bathroom window. It’s too tight for him to get through but Rey manages to wriggle in, collapsing on cold tile in a pile of glass. It shreds up her arm and she might sprain her wrist but she can’t linger on the pain. She scrambles to her feet and runs for the stairs.

The house is totally empty: no framed pictures, no furniture. It creeps Rey out even more as she pounds up the stairs to the second floor and locks herself in the bedroom at the end of the hall. No bed. No carpet. It’s like a hollow image just like Leia.

She draws the blinds to block out the moon and curls in the corner of the bedroom with her shoe as a weapon. Silence crawls across the huge house. There’s no one here to save her. She’s all alone again.

Rey draws her knees up and cries into her forearms. All alone again, trapped in some psycho community with some psycho kid who has a psycho mother. Ben seemed to sweet, too; the type of guy she could save. But he’s a fucking _monster_ and he’s going to—

Glass shatters somewhere in the house. Her head snaps up and she sniffles, wiping her eyes and cheeks hurriedly. Things turn over and fall downstairs and Rey hears the irritated huffing of a dog, nails scrabbling on wood. The stairs creak and she cocks back her shoe, staring at the door in terror.

Ben snorts around and whines. Claws scratch down the wood and it groans under his weight, then he seems to throw his body into it. He howls loud enough to make Rey wince and cover her ears. The door rattles and creaks over and over, refusing to give way until, finally, it snaps.

A mess of black fur tumbles into the bedroom. Rey screams and hurls her shoe as Ben struggles to get back on his feet, but it glances off his broad, fur-covered back and bounces into another corner of the room. He’s even bigger than normal, still shaped like a man but covered in thick black fur.

 “Get OUT!” Rey screams. “Get OUT!”

Ben turns electric yellow eyes on her, set atop a long snout and maned neck. He has hands and feet but long claws and a furry tail thrashing behind him. He snarls, baring rows of fangs dripping with thick saliva, then he’s scrabbling toward her and she sees her life flash before her eyes—

Then he stops.

He pants and sniffs her neck. Rey stiffens as Ben whimpers and nudges behind her back with his snout, curling his enormous body around her until he rests his jaw on her thigh. She stares at him blinking up at her. He flattens his ears and his brows soften.

He’s _huge._ Fucking huge. He licks his lips, thick claws digging into her jeans to come closer.

Rey swallows. “You’re… not going to eat me?”

Ben blinks and shakes his head. His tail thumps lazily on the floor.

 “Has this happened before?” she asks.

He whimpers, nuzzling her stomach until he works his wet nose under her shirt. Rey jerks back but can’t go far. Fuck. Ben’s a fucking werewolf. Why did his mother leave them alone in the compound?

She pats his head hesitantly. The fur is strangely soft and warm and his yellow eyes flutter shut. He has his nose stuck under her shirt and seems content there. The rest of his body curls around behind her like a blanket and even though he’s terrifying and huge, Rey can see a familiar look in his eyes.

She leans against the wall behind her, staring at the ceiling. Holy shit. What is she supposed to do now?


	10. This is the pain of believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. BEN IS A WEREWOLF. YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> ben is driven by instinct rn being half-beast—he resists as best as he can
> 
> some might not like this narrative direction but I do so.......

Rey wakes up in the closet in Ben’s bedroom. It’s warm and layered in thick black fur and _more_ blankets, and smells like sunshine and grass clippings. She’s alone from what she can tell, bundled up like a burrito and shuffled into the corner as if she’s meant to be hidden. Where’s Ben?

She disentangles herself from the blankets and stumbles out into his bedroom. Pills lie scattered on the floor, mixed in with his violent drawings and some scraps of wood he ripped from the desk. It’s cold and still in the house; afternoon sun slants through the window, spilling across Ben’s bed.

A low growl makes her slowly turn to face the door.

Ben looms there, bending to duck inside. His yellow eyes narrow suspiciously as Rey takes a step back from his hulking form. He’s _huge._ His upper body is still very human, layered with defined muscles and the faint outline of a six-pack, but he’s covered in shaggy black fur and a mane of it around his head. Two ears poke from the top, swiveling to listening to Rey, and he has a short snout with a black nose.

His legs are decidedly _not_ human. They bend back at the knee like a dog’s and lead down to large paws with thick talons. Fur helps conceal between his thighs—thank God—but she’s more concerned about the huge fangs lining his mouth.

Ben chuffs irately. He sniffs Rey, nuzzling his wet nose under her jaw like it’s a perfectly polite thing to do.

 “Ben—” Rey winces, pushing on his chest. “Cut it out!”

He grunts and herds her toward the closet with one of his enormous hands. She’s pushed inside with a rough shove and scrambles back as Ben folds his much bigger body into the cramped space. His eyes glow in the dark, riveted on Rey’s face.

What he wants is pretty obvious. Her gaze flickers down between his legs and she sees his dick already pulsing as it slowly grows harder, not quite shaped like a man’s and a nerve-wracking size. She’s fucked guys with big dicks before but this is _fucked up_. He looks more wolf than man and bestiality isn’t her thing.

Rey squirms into the wall. “Change back… change _back_! I’m not doing this unless you change back!”

Ben pushes his nose under her jaw again, clawed hands grasping her thighs and prying them apart. He whimpers and his tail thumps softly on the floor behind them as he tries angling himself closer between Rey’s legs. He’s too big to fit and not holding her tight enough—so she easily slips around him.

In a flash he twists and seizes her by the hips. Rey’s eyes bug as she’s dragged back to him with her ass in the air and she claws at the blankets she can reach, terrified. Ben whimpers more while she struggles breathlessly until she feels his hot breath on her nape.

She stops dead. He has his huge maw stretched around her neck, encircling it completely with rows of sharp teeth. Both hands hold her hips.

Rey feels him shift around behind her, growling lightly like a warning. The blankets rustle and he changes his grip, moving up to her waist and back down to her thighs. She’s still dressed in pajamas but a quick swipe of his hand will make short work of them. Her head spins, nausea rising in her stomach—

The closet door sweeps open.

Leia stands there with Annette and another woman Rey doesn’t recognize. They gasp and cover their mouths but Leia just stares and heaves a sigh.

Ben quickly lets Rey go. She rushes out of the closet on her hands and knees and yelps when Ben abruptly mounts her again. He whimpers like he doesn’t want to do it but takes hold of her nape and hips and holds her there, unmoving. Her heart pounds in her throat.

Leia cocks her head, eyeing Rey. “I see you’ve become acquainted with Ben’s transformation.”

All her bravery flies out the window. He has her bent over like an animal and he’s heavy and it’s humiliating. Rey breaks down into tears and slowly manages a nod. Ben growls softly—a warning.

 “Don’t be upset with him, dear: he can’t help it. Instinct and hormones and all that.” Leia nods to her two friends. “Get them up on the bed. Wanda, call Han and tell him to prepare the church. We’re going to have a wedding today.”

 “Please make him stop!” Rey begs. “I… I know he doesn’t mean it, but I don’t… I don’t want to…”

Annette pokes Ben in the ribs with something like a cattle prod. He snarls and detaches from Rey, hackles raised as Leia helps the latter to her feet and to the edge of the bed. Rey feels sick. She wants out.

 “Just close your eyes,” Leia murmurs, “and think of how much you’re helping him. Ben is a nice boy. Once he’s transformed back, I’m sure he’ll apologize up and down for hurting you.”

Leia tries pulling down Rey’s pants and she bats away the old woman’s hands. Ben whines and paces a couple feet off, cock stiff and throbbing with blood—and there isn’t much to be found behind his eyes. He growls and bares his teeth at Anette.

Wanda chats on the phone as Anette moves out of Ben’s way. Rey turns for the window and is bent over the edge of the bed by Ben, still whining and pawing at her hips. Leia holds one of Rey’s hands and Anette holds the other. Her pajama pants are peeled down.

The two women kneel at the side of the bed and twist Rey’s arms back to keep her from struggling. Anette mumbles a prayer and strokes her wrist.

Leia brushes Rey’s hair from her face and smiles, and out of all the awful people Rey ever met, she figures Leia had to be the worst.

She stares blankly at Leia as Ben bucks his hips, panting and blindly humping until he meets his mark. His grip tightens on her and he eagerly fucks into her while Leia smiles and cups her cheek. Rey winces, gasping at the sudden intrusion. Holy _shit_.

It’s easy not to be furious with Ben. The two women helping pin Rey down make her stomach turn more than the abused werewolf frantically fucking her and whining all the while. He doesn’t seem to care about much except pumping his hips into hers, grunting and growling, occasionally slipping into a nervous whimper. Ben buries his snout under Rey’s jaw.

It hurts. He’s big and moves too fast. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sound of the birds outside instead of the two women petting her and the werewolf humping her like a madman. Pressure mounts where he stretches near her entrance.

 “He’s not biting,” Anette notes.

 “No, I’m sure he’s too pent-up to worry about that.” Leia coos to him and scratches his shoulder. “Get it all out, honey. Get it all out.”

Ben shudders and nudges deeper into Rey’s neck.

He doesn’t last long, thank god. She feels him come, cock throbbing inside her as he snarls and thrusts long and hard, bumping her cervix. The pressure grows and locks—a knot, similar to what an Alpha would have, but not big enough to rip Rey in two. Leia shushes him when he whines and pushes deeper.

 “He’s done.” She stands and snaps her fingers. “Go ahead with the preparations, Wanda. These two are a match.”

Anette releases Rey, too. “Well, he _did_ kill the last one after they were through. Should we wait and see?”

 “No need. Even if he does, he won’t remember.”

The three women leave Ben’s bedroom together, chatting all the way about a wedding. Rey remains on her tiptoes, bent over the bed with Ben stuck inside her. She’s covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He drags them up on his bed with a quick pull. Rey trembles as Ben leans his weight across her back and whimpers, gently licking along her neck and shoulder. It feels like he’s trying to comfort her, but Rey can’t even pretend to be comforted. He won’t remember. He won’t remember.

But she will.


	11. (The danger is real)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consensual werewolf porn for u sick FREAKS

Scratching sounds wake Rey up in the nest again.

Ben is rearranging, still trapped in his werewolf form, struggling to contort his enormous body in the small space. He seems flustered by how difficult it is and rips at the carpet with his talons, scraping up bits of fabric to use for his nest.

Rey is naked, wrapped up and stuffed into the corner like a snack he’s saving for later. She winces at the pain between her legs; she’s sore all over from the brutish way he fucked her earlier, hips riddled with scratches from his talons. Fear supersedes all other emotion as she watches Ben snuffling and arranging.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. There’re no pills to dull his senses or control his fear of his mother—and he’s _definitely_ terrified of her.

Even if Rey could feel anything except abject terror watching a werewolf shuffling around not three feet from her, she’s not sure it would be justified. Ben’s in there somewhere but he definitely isn’t at the wheel. Lots of things are in play.

The only thing she’s certain of is that she wants to make Leia _pay_.

Ben’s ears swivel and he turns his bright yellow eyes on Rey. His tail wags lazily from side to side and he crawls through the closet to her, whimpering in the back of his throat. She shrinks down into the blankets like it’s going to keep him from finding her.

 “Ben,” she croaks, “please—”

He drags her from the corner, rolling her out of the blankets so she’s lying on the floor underneath him. Ben chuffs as he turns Rey onto her stomach, paws meeting around her waist, and he drags her hips up to meet his. Fingers scrape across the blankets and her breathing picks up—his cock pushes against her ass, and he’s seconds away from fucking her again.

She squirms, kicking her feet. “Cut it _out_!”

He growls as she twists in his arms and lands flat on her back again. Rey hisses back at him, scrambling toward the door on her palms and heels. Ben follows and grabs the doorframe in his huge hands as she collapses just outside, wildly kicking her feet to keep him at bay.

He pins his ears back and growls from where he’s crouching. Rey swallows a lump as Ben slowly emerges from the closet, big body unfolding into the room, filling the space with intimidating ease. He glowers down at her. Normally she’d find some humor in an angry man with an erection, but there’s none to be found right now.

She tries keeping her voice steady. “Ben. It’s _me_. Don’t you remember me?”

The shy, harmless man Rey grew to care for is likewise nowhere to be found. Ben snorts irately and seizes her ankle, yanking her underneath him with one tug, then dragging her back in the closet. She rolls on her stomach and claws at the carpet just before he flings her back in her corner.

It’s padded with fur and the guts of pillows but Rey still hits her shoulder off the wall. She yelps in pain, curling into a ball as it ricochets down her arm to the tips of her fingers and back again. _Fuck!_

Ben hesitates. His ears tilt to the sides, flattened like he feels guilty. Rey clutches her shoulder and scowls.

 “I’m fucking fragile, you _dick_!” she snaps. “Quit throwing me around like a bean bag!”

He shrinks back, whimpering. Still, she glowers, even as he flattens to the floor and crawls around her side, curving his huge body around hers like another blanket. He nudges the elbow of her arm holding the injured shoulder and lays his enormous head in her lap, yellow eyes dewy and apologetic.

Rey huffs. “That hurt last night, too.”

Ben whimpers. His tail wags with soft thumps but stops when she shoots him an acidic glare.

 “You can’t stick your dick in me whenever you want, even if your psychopath mother says it’s okay.” She leans against the wall, worrying her lower lip through her teeth. “I’m pretty mad at you about that. I don’t know if it’s fair, but I’m mad.”

He squirms closer. Rey shivers when he buries his nose against her stomach, then it travels lower, and she gives a feeble push. Ben ignores her and snuffles between her legs, shifting from behind her and taking hold of her hips in his hands. He licks and she shivers with a mix of pleasure and revulsion—because what the _fuck_?—and he keeps licking.

At least it’s dark enough that she can pretend he isn’t a werewolf, even when he shrugs her calves over his shoulders. He’s messy and doesn’t quite know what he’s doing but his tongue is big enough that it really doesn’t matter. It strokes all the right spots and soon she doesn’t give a shit about what he looks like.

Rey digs her heels into his back, panting and twisting her fingers in his thick mane. Ben pulls her closer to his mouth and moves in time with her rolling hips as she climbs quickly towards climax; it’s much faster than normal, maybe because what she’s doing is so fucked up. She’s grateful for humanoid hands grasping her waist as she comes, gasping and clinging to his mane, but Ben’s ensuing growl is anything _but_ human.

Languid, she doesn’t do much as he lays her prone on the cushion of blankets. Her cheek slides across fur as Ben tugs her hips up to his and he leans across her back, resting his paws on either side of her head. He gently grasps her nape in his jaw.

Rey feels him shift around like he’s trying to find a good angle. A hand comes up to curl around her hip bone, claws scratching her belly to pull her up against his pelvis, then his cock rubs her entrance from behind. He whimpers and bites lightly on her neck as he thrusts haphazardly against her for a minute until the head nudges inside her.

Ben grabs her hips and drives in. Rey flinches at the abrupt intrusion but it doesn’t hurt as much as the night before, and she hisses at the much hotter temperature of his cock. He grunts and drags her hips into his, impaling her up to the hilt and the bruising sting of her cervix. The stretch of him feels amazing but the depth, not so much.

His jaw leaves her neck and he busies himself with smelling her hair instead while he pounds into her. He’s too strong for her to do anything but lie under him with her butt in the air and hands clenched on the sheets. Their bodies make muffled wet sounds punctuated by Ben’s panting or Rey’s breath hitching on each inward stroke. Being at the mercy of a giant werewolf is quickly becoming much hotter then she thought it would be—as long as Leia stays away.

Rey reaches back to her clit and bites her lower lip at how sensitive it is. She’s wet with her own fluids and Ben’s thick saliva; it’s a perfect texture and her finger glides across the nub seamlessly. Her body tightens around Ben and he shudders, slowing just a bit.

Then she comes again, moaning and bucking her hips so she can fuck herself through her orgasm on Ben’s cock. He buries his snout in her jaw as he follows right behind with a guttural growl and frantic thrusts. He spills inside her with a deep push, knot swelling and tethering them together. His cock throbs, surely pumping her womb full of new life. Ben keeps her hips firm in his paws and works her slowly back and forth on his shaft until he’s drained enough to roll over.

Rey fights to catch her breath. Her werewolf partner isn’t doing much better but he manages to cover them with a thick blanket. He’s unbelievably warm and soft, buried inside her body in a strangely satisfying way. She swallows and settles her back to his broad chest.

The knot takes a couple minutes to fade. It must’ve been so awkward for Demi-humans to lie there making small talk with their bodies bound together.

Ben lazily licks her shoulder, cupping a big paw over her stomach and rubbing in gentle small circles. He roams lower under her belly button and presses down like he’s trying to feel himself inside her. There’s a human in him somewhere. Maybe he gradually comes back instead of all at once.

Rey licks her lips. “…Ben. We have to get out of here.”

He grunts. First she needs him to turn back into a human and she’s not sure how to do that.

For now, Rey closes her eyes, heaving a sigh. She’ll let herself rest and enjoy this moment, and hope it overwrites the awful events from last night.


	12. and there's no easy way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if u hate this ending

 “Isn’t this lovely?”

Dawn comes too soon. Rey blinks awake and rubs her eyes at the familiar sound of Leia’s voice.

She finds herself lying beside Ben, now very much human and very naked and sticky between her thighs. Leia looms over them with an odd smile on her face, somewhere between rage and genuine joy. It’s an unsettling sight.

Rey shrinks back into Ben’s embrace. He’s already awake as well, thick arms curled around her waist—but he’s not hiding himself anywhere. 

 “You let me hurt h-her,” he rasps. His voice is weak and dry, maybe from misuse. “I… I was trapped inside screaming and… and you…” Ben shudders and his nose rubs into the nape of Rey’s neck. “I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want to hurt her.”

 “Of course you did, honey. You can’t help what you are. It’s why I’ve been working day in and day out to find you a compatible _mate_.” Leia opens her arms, smiling. “And here we are. She’s all yours, Ben.”

A nauseous tingle runs through Rey’s stomach. She’s been a sacrifice all along, just like she suspected. Leia would have let Ben _kill her_. If they didn’t have their friendship and the deeper feelings running underneath, he very well could have killed her. What kind of monster helps her hysterical son rape a woman?

Ben groans like he’s in pain. “I remember everything—I remember the girls you’ve thrown at me. I don’t want to remember any of it.” He shifts away behind Rey, whimpering, curling into a ball. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 “You do,” Leia corrects gently. “You can’t help it. I know your medicine helps but it’s hurting your brain, Ben. Rey has Omega genes—she can withstand it, and you don’t have to take your medicine anymore.”

Rey shakes her head wildly, rushing to cover her nakedness. Leia doesn’t seem to care.

 “You’re a sicko!” she spits. “You used me in an experiment to test his limits and… you let him…” Rey keeps shaking her head, squirming back. “You’re despicable. I’m calling the cops.”

 “No one will miss a little orphan.” Leia taps her nails on the closet door and smiles. “Now you two have fun. We’re finishing up preparations for the wedding so there’s plenty of time for Ben to do whatever he needs to do. Close your eyes and think of the greater good, Rey. It’s what all women do in these situations.”

The door closes before Rey can say anything more. She’s left alone in the semi-darkness with Ben.

He remains curled in a ball crying for a few minutes. At first she worries he’ll transform, but he has more of a wounded puppy vibe than murderous werewolf. She stays in the corner anyway, violated and angry, furious that she’s being forced into marriage.

 _That_ isn’t going to happen. No matter what.

Ben tangles his fingers in his hair. He’s hunched over, spine protruding and covered in scratches from Rey. If he’s just remembering everything, he’ll be a wild card until it settles. It must be traumatizing knowing he’s killed women who he hardly even knew; maybe too much for him to bear.

Rey doesn’t move from her spot. She’s afraid she’ll trigger him into attacking if she does.

  “I’m sorry,” he cries. He keeps shaking his head. “I didn’t want to… I wouldn’t have…”

She looks away. “You can make it up to me by helping me escape this hellhole—or you can keep crying and feeling sorry for yourself.”

Ben raises his head. He’s sniffling, eyes reddened from crying, and he wipes a hand across his nose. Fuck. Rey feels a stroke of sympathy and grinds her teeth to keep from crying at the sight of him. How is he so pathetic? He’s like eight feet tall—and he fucked her as a werewolf. What’s his problem?

He turns to sit, nodding slowly. “…I’m sorry. You’re right.” Ben rubs his eyes and nods again. “How do we get out of here?”

Like she has any idea. She shrugs and curls into her corner, content to mope, but Ben crawls closer and touches her arm. He’s not the same beast from yesterday. It’s back to Ben, and he’s scared.

Rey doesn’t want to protect him after what happened, but she feels bad for him—for his situation, and who raised him. She glares and he shrinks away so she huffs in annoyance and opens her arms for a hug. Ben immediately sinks into her, whimpering and nuzzling under her chin.

 “We have to get past the gate,” she says. “Then we need to hide. Your mother won’t be happy.”

Ben nods, curling his huge body around her. “Yes, mama. I’ll do anything.”

—————

The wedding is set for that afternoon. Rey doesn’t intend on marrying anyone.

The best case scenario is for Ben to transform into a werewolf again, but he thinks it only happens during a full or new moon. She plans a way for them to sneak through the back and break open a weakness in the wall down a ways where no one can see. They’ll tell Leia they’re taking a quick walk.

Rey gets dressed and helps Ben scramble into his clothes. He collects his drawings and trails behind her when they go downstairs to talk to Leia.

 “Okay,” she says, smiling. “Have a nice walk, you two. Don’t forget to keep some energy for your honeymoon!”

Fucking sick.

They leave the oppressive house and head straight down the street for the wall. Obviously someone will be watching, but Rey hopes they’ll break through the wall before anyone can stop them. All she has to do is get through the wall—and she has to bring Ben, because he’s been hurt, and he deserves freedom.

…And maybe she’s caught some feelings.

Rey takes his hand as they talk across a manicured lawn. “Can you shatter the wall?”

 “I… I think so.” Ben looks back over his shoulder. “Mom will be watching.”

 “That’s fine. We’ll make our way without her.”

He nods, nuzzling Rey. “Okay. I’ll follow you wherever you go.” His breath catches in a sob. “I’m sorry about… the first time. I was screaming for them to stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you—I didn’t want to force you to do anything.”

Son of a… Rey tries not to let his emotion get to her, but a couple tears roll down her cheeks. She nods and kisses his cheek.

 “I know. We’ll figure it out.”

Their walk ends at a heavily broken part of the wall. Rey stands guard while Ben rips through the rubble, tearing until his hands bleed and a siren sounds. It’s enough room for her to get through, but not enough for him—and he still pushes her through.

Rey turns back, hissing. “No! You’re fucking coming, too!”

Ben shakes his head, eyes wide and terrified. “Please run! I don’t want them to get you!”

She grabs his collar and drags his face to hers through the gap. Poor Ben stares at her and tries not to cry.

 “You need to transform,” she says. She tugs harder. “They can’t hurt you.”

 “I—I can’t just—”

Rey cups his face in her hands. “Ben. You have to try.”

Voices cut into their conversation. He looks over his shoulder and whimpers in fear, eyes squeezed shut—then Rey sees the first hints of his transformation. Ben grabs her hand as he quickly and violently morphs into his werewolf form, easily shattering through the wall toward the end. The encroaching townspeople don’t know what to make of him.

Ben wriggles through and scoops Rey into his arms, snarling and snapping as he runs off in the other direction. She buries her face in his fur and closes her eyes, sighing with relief.

They’ll find a way. She knows they will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad Samaritan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227661) by [xLonelyDreamerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx)




End file.
